plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 June 2017
12:19 What up fandomians 12:27 dead 12:27 everytiem 12:29 Do what you want cause a pirate is free 12:29 How does the submit thing really work for normal users? 12:30 I Tried to click on it but what it does is nothing 01:12 im continue testing every color to find something fits with our wiki header 01:12 -_- 01:16 Why is our wiki's header hard to pick 01:16 and ONLY our wiki 01:21 ok 01:21 third test 01:21 shamrock color 01:22 Rating: At least better than the last one 12:29 How does the submit thing really work for normal users? 12:30 I Tried to click on it but what it does is nothing 01:12 im continue testing every color to find something fits with our wiki header 01:12 -_- 01:16 Why is our wiki's header hard to pick 01:16 and ONLY our wiki 01:21 ok 01:21 third test 01:21 shamrock color 01:22 Rating: At least better than the last one 01:43 the chat is ded again 01:43 what a surprise 01:43 indeed 02:35 ding 02:35 i made a thread bout the header 02:38 a ok 02:38 No votes yet 02:38 for now 02:46 I voted 02:46 also, hi 02:50 bak 03:01 Windows XP 03:01 what 03:01 who even use that system nowaday 03:02 No one 03:02 xd 03:02 Except my school until my junior year 03:02 lol 03:02 rip 03:03 at least win xp got a patch last month, unlike win vista 03:48 *typing while listening to Zomboss theme* 03:48 o/ 03:49 bam ba ba ba ba ba baaaam ba ba 03:49 hehe 03:49 noob 03:49 da da da-da-da-da-da-da-daaaaaaa 03:49 wut? 03:52 ._. 03:52 -_- 03:55 :/ 03:56 ;( 03:56 :D 03:57 (guardian) + (solar) = (angry) + (crying) 03:57 (wall-knight) 03:58 angry3456 03:58 alright 03:59 (strikethrough) + (deadly) + (truestrike) 03:59 bye 04:00 hahaNO 04:12 ... 04:55 Hola muchachos! 05:06 hive deathzombi 05:33 laser base alpha + wizard garg? gg 05:33 oh hi 06:36 oh hi :D 06:37 i know what epic quest is this week on pvz2 06:37 epic quest. electric peashoote 06:38 peashooter 07:09 i have a peashooter that's 532x508 07:09 the one in the gallery is 233x225 07:10 so would we? 07:12 http://prntscr.com/fjk0l9 07:13 hi 07:13 i need some help with something 07:13 i hate this freaking header so much 07:13 ayylo 07:13 k 07:13 alright 07:13 so i have an HD version of PvZH Peashooter in 533x508 07:13 yee 07:13 the one in the gallery is 200 by 200 something 07:14 do i take away the obsolete one, or do i put the other one in? 07:14 do i put mine in* 07:14 because i'm not sure if i should take out the obsolete one (200 pixel) for my 500 pixel peashooter 07:15 Cattail/Gallery?oldid=1386250 07:15 yee 07:15 hm? 07:17 ??? 07:17 yes 07:17 replace it 07:19 ayylo 07:19 supergaming101: oh hailo I don't think the header is bad 07:19 oh hailo (hi) 07:20 instead of just clicking wiki activity i have to scroll over to freaking explore and then click into wiki activity there 07:20 >:( 07:21 o/ 07:23 also ayylo 07:24 o/ 07:24 o/ hey dude \o lol hi mate 07:24 bacc 07:24 oh i replace it? 07:24 ok 07:24 o/ what did you get today (laughing) i got fidget spinner 07:25 (facepalm) lol what the fuck m8 we're not friends anymore 07:26 oh n 07:26 o 07:27 Nah 07:28 i also have an HD version of MUG 07:28 I will write my promotion thread sooner 1 day now. 07:28 As soon as I got 3 edits left 07:28 648x698 07:28 jesus thats huge 07:31 also i have another question 07:31 anyone online? 07:31 ME 07:31 WHAT THE FUCC 07:31 NORMAL USERS CAN RENAME PAGE NOW 07:31 what 07:32 Everyone can edit page name now 07:38 PL, please don't shout. 07:39 I know man. 07:39 Oops, my computer lag 07:39 Finally 07:39 Furtursic Fighter 07:40 Discussion Moderator, here my jinx coms 08:03 Mm.. 08:03 I am lonely. 08:03 hello? 08:08 .. 08:08 Too long 08:12 Thread:1005551 08:12 SuperGaming101 08:12 k, voting 08:12 Highlight first :/ 08:14 Fairy is such fast. 08:16 Hi TULO o/ 08:17 (hi) oh hi \o 08:19 Wish me unlucky. 08:20 Hi Phan. 08:20 Ye Im not gonna vote for that... yet 08:20 I will keep silent since then. 08:22 My threads have 110% chance to be slow. 08:23 This shows how powerful Ducky's Law is. 08:23 (facepalm) 08:23 One vote. 08:23 I will get out then. 08:23 U can never get rid of a fuking law if u dont even believe in urself 08:23 I mean 08:23 Yeah, I want to suicide. 08:23 2017 was supposed to be bad 08:23 eh 08:24 2017 seems better than 16 honestly 08:24 @PL Welp, that should do for opposing u 08:24 @Mental Ikr 08:24 i dunno not too many shitty events thats all 08:24 The prophecy changed somehow 08:24 I mean, literally 08:24 the president may get impeached, E3 is fucking AMAZING, set 2 came out 08:24 yeah 2017 seems to be ok 08:25 2017 is crazy 08:25 I mean 08:25 yeah, and the nintendo switch is also fucking AMAZING 08:25 No I need to think again. 08:25 2017 is alright of a year 08:25 Argh. 08:25 Disney and Cartoon Network literally have a fight 08:25 like i said, much better than 2016 08:25 This thread is gonna bring me depression again. 08:25 Steven Universe came out with a 1-hour special while Disney is going to come out with a 2-hour movie special this July 08:25 *Svtfoe 08:26 also 08:26 Galactic Gardens update 08:26 i was so happy with galactic gardens 08:26 Its been a long time since something shocking like this one 08:26 i have x4 of almost every galactic card in the game 08:26 also, about the header 08:26 i have 77 set 2 legendaries at the moment 08:26 now I think about it 08:27 It has given us the chance to be changed in every event 08:27 I mean, we can change it more easily now 08:27 The only thing we need to do is to pick the colors 08:27 idk y picking the color is so hard for our wiki AND ONLY our wiki 08:27 I will run. 08:27 for president? 08:28 good guess 08:28 cough 08:29 damn 08:29 Steven Universe Wiki 08:29 it looks so good in the new header 08:31 the new wiki header makes me hard 08:31 i want to know where its hole is :weary: 08:32 anyways, the new wiki header is meh 08:32 i dont have much of a problem with it tbh 08:33 ye 08:33 unless it doesnt fit 08:33 like ours for now 08:34 i think we should a picture of that ricky guy 08:34 the disabled guy 08:34 named ricky somethingwitz 08:34 we should have him as our header image 08:35 ? 08:36 lemme find a picture of him 08:37 Hello all Jerome's the name and laughter is the game 08:37 http://prntscr.com/fjkwsp @Phantom of Ra 08:37 Mr J works too if you'd like 08:37 http://prntscr.com/fjkwzi 08:37 another picture of him 08:37 we should have this guy 08:38 as our header image 08:39 that as a header of the meme wiki would be gud actually 08:39 You know that's a very strange name you got there 08:40 Never seen anything quite like that on wiki 08:40 What? 08:40 Hahaha 08:41 The letters they look strange 08:41 I like strange 08:43 That's the font... -_- 08:43 Which wiki are you from 08:43 Cc 08:44 Currently ban I'm afraid 08:44 Someone was pestering me and I used some inappropriate language 08:45 Oh no gasp 08:45 Hello. 08:45 That's a nice touch 08:45 aka heylo lol 08:45 Nice touch? What do you mean? 08:45 08:45 Hello 08:46 My custom chat settings? 08:46 welp, another weird user 08:46 Hahaha thanks 08:46 would agree but don't wanna be mean 08:46 And yes 08:46 Still picking the color for teh damn header 08:46 This is all very cool 08:47 Better than cc am I right 08:47 I mean all the rules and the mods over there are seriously abusing there power 08:50 So does this place ever liven up or is this about it 08:50 nice 08:50 No offense or anything 08:51 I'm just bored looking for some fun 08:52 go to the forum 08:52 Expore > Forum 08:52 *Explore 08:52 I don't know what that is 08:52 Haha 08:52 whatever 08:53 anyway, guys, I changed the header to Galactic Gardens for reference 08:53 what do u think? 08:53 wait 08:53 what the 08:53 I really don't but I'm just going to go 08:53 Uhh! Being 12 years old is so hard.. 08:53 Try being 20 08:53 Yikes 08:53 you're 12? @Ponchy 08:54 Yes 08:54 Am I right or am I right 08:54 Hahaha 08:54 (facepalm) 08:54 I will come back to this wiki when i will be 13 08:54 Yes. 08:54 on October 15. 08:54 Yes you should 08:54 goodbye then 08:54 PVZ is 10+ 08:54 Not 13+ 08:54 This wiki is 13+ 08:54 I have been playing PVZ since I was 10 08:55 I mean PVZ, the game 08:55 ye 08:55 Why is it rated 12+ then? 08:55 IMO it is 10+ 08:55 PEGI is stupid. 08:56 Sigh, in China, PvZ is even famous for kids after that charity 08:56 srsly 08:56 I mean, why is there the Children's Day event in PvZ2C? 08:56 if u're 12, I have to block u now until ur 13th birthday @Ponchy 08:57 But that event is AWESOME! 08:57 @Iam Cuz in App Store, its ratd 4+ 08:57 *rated 08:59 btw 08:59 guys 08:59 what do u think about the header 09:02 My fortune dream was right. 09:02 And yes, he is from CC. 09:16 hey my post lag so badly ;_; 09:16 and it's fixed now :) 09:21 is anyone still here? 09:21 M 09:21 Me 09:21 My heart is beating at a fast rate now 09:21 Of course you 09:21 Why? 09:22 My promotion thread. 09:22 I dunno if my fortune dream was true or not. 09:22 For now, you won't be promoted 09:22 But the thread promised to fail. 09:22 0.5 opposes 09:22 No 09:22 0.5 support 09:22 more people voted? 09:23 Terry voted. 09:23 However I will fail anyway, as my fortune dream told. 09:23 Yet, basically, the dream was 2 month ago,. 09:24 I thought Happy-shroom was a dude 09:25 I don't know! 09:25 PL is the only one calling him a girl. 09:26 who calls him a girl* 09:26 2 vs 1 PL 09:27 Farming gems is fun using nox. Easily cheat the system this way :p 09:27 and it's 100% legit 09:27 Yeah.. please. 09:28 Though Nox sometimes lags on my laptop for some strange reason 09:28 I can't play PvZH on Nox 09:28 why? 09:28 It can't finish the download 09:28 Everytime the bar is filled 09:28 The game lags 09:29 Strange 09:29 Maybe try uninstalling and reinstalling? 09:29 Idk 09:30 pvzh is for babies 09:30 xddddd 09:31 Okay. 09:31 says the baby himself 09:31 d i e 09:31 i am t r i g g e r e d 09:31 i'd ree but like i know someone's going to get a hard-on from the text stretch rule 09:38 ok 09:38 i fixed the page header being insanely big 09:38 It seems like that Wikia changed its code too so our old code doesnt work 09:38 I changed it into the new code (have to copy SU Wiki for that) 09:38 Hey 09:38 I found this Phan 09:39 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1247796 09:40 i cant get over the fact that DDA still has pvz1 wall-nut for profile picture 09:40 WHAT 09:40 pvz1 09:40 http://prntscr.com/fjlmld 09:41 I can't stop laughing 09:41 @Mental Well 09:41 He swore that he'd keep it for 10 years 09:41 so... 09:42 Whoa..\ 09:42 Guys 09:42 none of u answered my question 09:42 Thoughts bout new header, now? 09:42 Yeah 09:42 Cool. 09:43 We should follow the "KISS" rule 09:44 Well, obviously their plan is to practically make all wikis equal 09:44 At least they didnt disable every single custom css and js 09:44 custom js seems needs to show for wikia DX 09:44 @Phan You got this quite fast 09:47 Meanwhile, check Discussions 09:47 Okay 09:48 We need to get used to d/f 09:48 ye for those who wonder what d/f is even for check mine 09:48 I posted one there 09:48 I know 09:48 4-9 in PvZ for now 09:49 I just wanna get to boss real quick 09:49 Anyway, the music for East Sea Dragon Palace is pretty kool 09:49 Many d/f users don't contribute to the wiki 09:49 yeah, and they come there to wreck havoc 09:49 Wait 09:49 lol 09:49 Really 09:50 When we migrate to d/f 09:50 @Ra: are you playing on my PVZO account? 09:50 Ooh, I got Wikia's idea 09:50 @iam Nope 09:50 Those users will be EXTREMELY HAPPY 09:50 Then how are you playing ESDP? 09:50 Discussions are perfect for new users 09:50 Share it public 09:50 @Iam Just sayin' 09:50 Yeah 09:50 But awful for old user 09:50 Despite I hate d/f too, but I agree with Fandom's change 09:50 agreed 09:50 I agree with the new nav too, it makes all wikis balanced 09:51 :( 09:51 'Bout that, idk 09:51 Only me get the idea obv 09:51 And hey 09:51 ? 09:52 Is having a specified background for each article violent ToU of Fandom? 09:52 I am doing it on my wiki 09:52 ... 09:52 Code-abuse 09:52 idk tho 09:53 http://vi.milomurphyslaw.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Fancy.css 09:53 Copied our wiki's one MediaWiki name (oh) 09:53 i opposed your discussion mod application 09:53 Extremely spammy 09:53 I will say nothing 09:53 Finally a red :p 09:54 And as I told, I am trying my best to keep silent there. 09:54 @Mental Yeah, I was going to, but i dont rly have enough reasons 09:54 i dont care what you have to say about that 09:54 thnks 09:55 (troll) 09:55 oh ok 09:55 Woo hoo 09:55 My fortune dream is right! 09:55 I jinxed it! 09:55 hmm.. 09:55 Thanks to Marc! 09:55 will PL be living proof that all you have to do is roleplay for discussion mod? we will find out 09:56 Since when the hell did PL roleplay?! 09:56 I will run then, this is going to create more drama. 09:56 I don't roleplay, I watch roleplay. 09:56 http://prntscr.com/fjlt7k 09:56 wtf does that mean 09:56 oh yes 09:56 ricky berwick 09:56 i wonder if he gets laid 09:56 wtf is this "upvote" thing either 09:57 WAIT 09:57 THERE'S UPVOTING 09:57 WHAT 09:57 ? 09:58 Upvote is Kudo 09:58 *sign 09:58 *sigh 09:58 * Pretty Lightningreed (PL) I do know I am childish, and I try to be childish, TULO was wrong about that 09:59 Welp 09:59 But all the other are quite true. 09:59 ooh, I thought it'd like something like Support or Oppose 09:59 I forgotten about event cards that costed 2000 to craft 09:59 My dream told me that my thread will be fullfilled with opposes. 09:59 PL? 09:59 You will oppose me too, Phan. I dreamed. You can't support. I couldn't read the reason. 09:59 Argh! All these chat bgs are confusing rly 09:59 Yeah Maverick? 09:59 hopes you'll be forum mod :P 09:59 Nah 09:59 I don't stand a chance 10:00 I can never improve 10:00 (facepalm) 10:00 Done 10:01 0 vote now :p 10:01 I should be happy :p 10:01 Đéo tin là mk làm đc thì bỏ mẹ cái thread đó luôn đi 10:01 Chán ông này quá 10:01 hai 10:01 Wait, this font can be typed in VNese? 10:01 No w8 10:01 no 10:01 Vl 10:01 I know I will fail 10:02 I do know. 10:02 đi nói tiếng việt trong đây à -.- 10:02 ừ 10:02 So y the hell did u make that thread 10:02 Haha, another chance to say "Phan has no idea about me" 10:02 Ah, I cant stand u anymore tbh 10:02 (lenny) 10:02 Yeah, go get a proper reason and oppose my thread :p o 10:03 My brother's bullying me.... 10:03 Unlike people, I encourage oppose instead of support :p 10:03 Sigh, cant stand you just like how Microphone DJ 125 (an old user) cant stand me in the first place 10:03 I do know Microphone 10:03 He motivated me to chat mod. 10:03 Well 10:03 u were OK those days 10:03 Why the fuck cãi nhau trong đây vậy? -.- 10:03 Lawny? 10:03 I know. 10:03 What? 10:03 Yes, I do know how am I 10:03 chơi Đồi của tôi :) 10:04 Now u're just a miserable je- no w8 10:04 Jerk. 10:04 @TMH lol 10:04 Yes you are right. 10:04 can u changes my font to nornal? 10:04 I have been always a jerk. 10:04 @TMH ... 10:04 Ngưng cãi nhau đi -_- 10:04 i really hates this font 10:04 I am not argu.. 10:04 @PL Ugh, I dont need u to even say it out goddamnit 10:05 That is kickable Appology accepted 10:05 Nhìn Marcia mà học hỏi đêh ko đc hả 10:05 Nope. 10:05 There, Im done 10:05 fukin done 10:05 Why are you two arguing in the first place? 10:06 testing 10:06 What? I'm not even arguing 10:06 To tell you, Phan, I am not like anyone on this world 10:06 THATS ENOUGH 10:06 I know my weakness the best, even more than people look at me 10:06 God 10:06 Freakin god 10:06 Okay. 10:06 Lawn? 10:07 Wow, just wow. 10:08 Xì, ghét nhất là mấy đứa đã buồn bực lại còn lải nhải như mẹ mk ấy 10:08 You said what? 10:08 (uwot) 10:08 Oh. No such emote yet 10:08 Thế tại sao lúc trước cãi nhau? 10:08 That was intended for u guys not being able to read it 10:08 @Lawn Cãi nhau con khỉ 10:09 Haizz the PL làm clg để ông chửi? 10:09 @Ra: first sentence: Slaughtered, most hated is that the children were upset as much as mk mother 10:09 Google translate is shit 10:09 trời, vậy mà ko thấy luôn đấy hả 10:09 My brother also switched all his keyboard keys around for some reason. 10:09 @lawndefender: first sentence: So why bickering before? 10:09 Thankfully I memorized the Chromebook keyboard. 10:09 Then stop speaking in language other than English 10:10 @Iam ... 10:10 *in languages 10:10 Stop translating with Google 10:10 lmfao 10:10 ok, I cleared the chat window 10:10 yay 10:11 for my PC, what does that even mean to u for "Yay"... 10:12 If I ever see that duck in real-life, I swear I'd- 10:12 im gonna watch some smg4 10:12 Oh for fuck's sake just suck the heck up 10:12 @ra: join the old man guild they said :p 10:12 Take it easy 10:13 *shut 10:14 hive nitro 10:14 @Iam ? 10:14 You know how SMG4 is known for using old man in his videos right? 10:14 @Lawn What? Did I even say anything to you? 10:14 @Iam ah 10:14 I thought u mean PvZO 10:15 lel 10:15 http://imgur.com/a/MBTcv 10:15 lmfao 10:15 But really though, is there really an old man guild? 10:16 (shrug) 10:16 Iam ? 10:17 http://imgur.com/a/MBTcv 10:17 Y, SMG4? Just... y?... 10:20 welp, smg4 hates PvZ confirmed 10:23 lol, he literally put PvZ music in WotFI 2015 10:27 yes? 10:27 (lenny) 10:34 this is ded 10:37 bacc 10:40 well pvz does suck 10:40 PVZ SUCKS 10:40 GTA SUCKS 10:40 PAYDAY 2 SUCKS 10:40 CS GO SUCKS 10:40 AND EVEN PLAYERUNKNOWN'S BATTLEGROUNDS SUCKS 10:41 there's no games from 2010+ that doesnt suck 10:41 they all rush for graphics while ignoring bug-testing and shit like that 10:46 yes I do agree Drek 10:49 lol 10:49 ggwp 10:50 pvz sucks 10:50 worst game franchise 10:50 i hope it burns and dies 10:50 hello phantom of ra 10:50 how I can strikethrough in my profile box? I can't do it now 10:54 hello? 10:55 anybody there? 10:56 @rawks: yup 11:10 hmm 11:10 profile? 11:10 you mean your userpage 11:11 just put text to strike 12:02 ey 12:11 text to strike 12:12 deltext to strike/del 12:16 hive ra 12:16 ded eh? 12:18 Bungee Plumber 12:18 I'm going to link the plants page to its article that has info about plants in pvzh 12:19 On CCSW, many users still link some text to their articles 12:21 So we need linking for more articles like plants 12:21 @HM100: CCSW? What wiki is that? 12:22 w:c:candycrush 12:22 Oh 12:22 Candy Crush Saga Wiki I mean when I mean CCSW 12:22 So I start linking at least one instance of Plants/Zombies word if needed 12:22 But it seems it needs 12:23 On Candy Crush Wiki, frequently happens and leads to user reading more articles quicker 12:23 Linking done 12:23 Because I checked whatlinkshere and has some links to other articles 12:24 Inatances of w:c:candy-crush-saga-fanon also goes the same. More linking, fewer dead-exit pages 12:28 And 24 more mainspace edits 12:28 And stances will fully come 12:28 I'm here for month 12:28 Checking and editing all other mainspaces and hi marcia 12:28 @HM100: Do you play PVZH? 12:29 Nope but I linked a plant page 12:29 oh 12:29 Only PvZ and PvZ2 12:29 But now I stopped for a while 12:29 I could have asked you to do something for free edits 12:30 Can you also come onto the angry birds wiki chat? 12:30 I fee what I want to say is better said there 12:30 Joined!!! 12:30 Alright 12:30 I was supposed not to join but I joined only because you wanted 12:31 It's basically free edits if you know how tofollow the style well 12:31 Yup 12:31 I follow it always 12:31 Like on CCSW (Candy Crush Wiki), I didn't used to edit but I started 12:31 Read the manual of style first 12:32 It updated on that wiki 12:32 How many will it gets updated? 12:32 What do you mean by that? 12:32 You mean how much? 12:33 Nevermind 12:33 Why do you ask everyone if they play PvZH? @Repeat 12:33 Those set 2 cards 12:34 the galactics? 12:34 some I'm pretty sure they already have strategies to them and yet there is a strategyneeded template stuck to them 12:35 what about it 12:35 :P 12:35 I'll probably stop playing PvZH because it runs almost as bad as Gordon Ramsay DASH now. 12:35 it runs pretty good tho 12:35 :O 12:35 Okay 12:35 12:35 besides, some of those pages need a strategy 12:35 I know it's called Restaurant DASH with Gordon Ramsay but I prefer the old name because it has a better ring to it. 12:38 TULO, do you still know how to use bots to mass-add templates? 12:39 I never even knew how to do it 12:40 Dang it 12:40 I just know that you use AutoWikiBrowser 12:40 Removing things is easier though 12:57 Bloopie 01:03 k 01:05 l 01:37 mass-adding templates requires a bot 01:37 Thats all ik. Idk how tho 01:37 (think) 01:37 Haiz, once again, I ended my RP for good 01:38 The more I make, the more Ik how u guys make it so boring 01:39 i dont join ur rp so idc 01:40 ye 01:40 RPs suck. I'd rather do a comic tho 01:41 actually you suck at both so it doesnt matter 01:43 hello 01:43 01:44 wow 01:44 he can ban himself and unbanning himself 01:45 (thonk) 01:45 And the only one who blocks him is himself 01:46 ggwp, Jack 01:46 Yo 01:47 yo 01:47 and i just realize 01:47 my forum post isnt the one that get the most kudoes 01:47 and not citron's (n) either 01:47 *neither 01:47 not sure if either or neither is more grammartically correct 01:49 bye 01:49 bye 01:49 cya 01:50 So.... 01:50 k 01:50 kinda ded 01:50 again 01:50 welp, hope to see how the new header's gonna be like for other events 01:50 hmm 03:25 bj (lenny) 03:26 Oh shewt 03:26 5/5 03:26 Start of turn: This spins its fidget spinner and gets +666/666 03:26 When destroyed: Shuffle 666 Fidget Spinner Imps into your deck 03:26 whats the cost tho 03:27 cost: 666 brains :P 03:27 but it isn't legal tho 03:27 Really? All 6s 03:27 counting the fact that decks can only have 40 cards and tricks 03:27 * ? 03:28 I actually don't know 03:29 inb4 it costs -666 03:29 Hello PL. 03:29 Don't mention me anymore. 03:29 lol charmande 03:30 ... 03:30 now i shall mention PL 03:31 Stop, Ethan. Don't do that again. 03:31 hahaha 03:31 If Iam were here, I wouldn't here now. I come to log chat. 03:36 Welcome back, DeathZombi . 03:36 WB hug *hugs* 03:42 Good night. \o 03:42 Bless Mila's Turnwheel 03:46 when can one decide that the page is no longer under construction 03:48 I must go now. Bye. 03:49 Bye 03:49 Is the gargantuar pack worth it? 03:51 User blog:Pretty Lightningreed (PL)/Theory of Everything. 03:51 I will stand up now. 03:55 Well depends on your luck 03:56 is onion rings godd legendary? 03:56 good 03:57 Great. 03:59 hey can I battle anybody in pvzh? 04:08 tbh i thought all legendaries are good 04:08 since they are extremely op 04:25 And Going Viral goes viral. 04:26 Zombies become what they behold. 04:27 Zombies shape their tolos and then their tolos shape them. 10:29 How do you create a new Template with this terrible new Wikia update??!!?? 10:29 Hello, everyone. 10:29 BTW. 10:45 ass 11:04 ??? 11:07 hmm 11:07 iirc there's an add button 11:08 go there and then type Template:TemplateName 11:08 after that do whatever you want 11:08 Idk though. I'm not good at these stuff 2017 06 14